Pënia Gamp
Pënia Pënia Gamp is a young aspiring engineer, driven by the desire to find a place to call home. Born as the little sister to Ithryn Gamp, a top scoring student at the College of Synergetics, he has since then become her little brother and has gotten them both into more than a bit of trouble. Appearance Pënia is short, even for asuran standards. He does however make up for this with a certain bulkiness that is untypical for his race. He prefers to wear leather armor that is reinforced with metalic plates. When working on his projects or is about to get into combat he wears a full metal casket to protect his eyes from bright arcs of lightning or the flares that are produced by a welding torch. Just like his sister, his hair are naturally blue. He ties them up into dreadlocks and keeps them in place, with a yellow headband he recieved as a gift from his mother, so they don't fall into his face. His eyes are bright blue and shiny. The skin has a medium tan and the face has a bright patch around his left eye. He shares these traits with his sister. Personality Pënia is always on the search for adventure. He is upfront and always to first to dive into problems to solve them. He does however suffer from a pretty short attention span, often causing him to not hink things through and just revert back to his established explosives and brute force in the end. He is generally nice and would do everything to protect his friends and family. He does however get increasingly frustrated over his lack of ability to do so.This sometimes causes him to fall into a craze where he locks himself into his old bedroom at his parents place, and tinkers and improves on his gadgets and gyros adding all sorts of modifications. Story Pënia was born as the younger sister of Ithryn Gamp in the Ulta Metamagicals Lab. Upon recieving their second child their parents decided to quit their reasercher jobs in the lab and move to Rata Sum to provide a good enviroment for their growing children. Pënia and Ithryn had a very average childhood there. They made friends and went to school just like every other asuran progeny. When the time came for Pënia and '''Ithryn '''to pick a college their paths split. While '''Ithryn '''decided to learn in the college of Synergetics to further improve her magical talents, '''Pënia's '''lack of magical talent meant she couldn't follow her sisters foodsteps. Instead she decided to enroll in the College of Statics. However she was soon dissapointed with the lack of variety of research available to her. She was not interested in Golems or Asuran architecture. After trying out in the other colleges she was baffled. None of the colleges really seemed to fit her interests. They all condemned he Gyros. Especially Funky, her selfmade Function Gyro was laughed at by a lot of her Mentors. After some long evenings where spend discussing with her parents she decided to set out into the world. Her mother gave her a yellow scarf that she now uses as a headband. Her father gave her a vial of quicksilver, a symbolic gift of great value, that she has forged into a hammer. On her journey her upfront, head through the wall attitude attracted the attention of the vigil. After joining up with them to battle Zhaitan and forming the pact she decided to move on. Around this time of self discovering she decided that it would be best to become a male. From now on being refered to as a he, he instantly felt more appease with his body. He now finally feels ready to pick a place to settle down at and finally start the rest of his life. Where, he does not know yet. When, he does not know either. All he knows is that aslong as he is needed somewhere that is the place to be. And when his friends, and his trusted Gyros are with him, he finally feels at home. Trivia * His favorite food are Golden Fried Dumplings * He has 7 named Gyros that he basically keeps as pets. These are Funky, Blasty, Dicc, Bully, Shred, Purr and Thomas * His favorite colour is torquoise * Is the inventor of the pact grenades that are able to burn any mordrem vine. (As found in the "Prisoners of the Dragon" Storymission) Misc The Summersailer outfit. Aviator Sunglasses Vigil Shoulders CoF Gloves Protean Coat (Tier 1 Asuran cultural) Illustrious Pants Carapace bootsCategory:Characters Category:Asura